The present invention relates to a high-voltage circuit breaker of the type comprising a housing into which two stationary contacts per pole extend, and a movable current bridge which connects and disconnects the two stationary contacts upon movement thereof.
A high-voltage circuit breaker of the aforementioned type having a rotatable bridge is known in the art. The current-carrying bridge is an S-shaped switching blade having bent ends extending in the "on" position through quenching chambers in which plates are disposed which give off a quenching gas under the heat of the arc. See, for example, German Patent No. 2,049,753.